The health effects from workplace exposure to engineered carbonaceous nanomaterials (e.g., single-walled and multi-walled carbon nanotubes) are uncertain, but may include malignant and non-malignant lung disease and cardiovascular disease. The nanotechnology field team has completed 5 site visits and emission assessment workplace evaluations using hand held particle counters supplemented by electron microscopy and chemical analysis of the nanomaterials. Facilities evaluated included: 1) Laboratory scale single-walled and multi-walled carbon nanotubes;2) Laboratory scale nano silver, aluminum and aluminum oxide; 3) Laboratory scale single-walled and multi-walled carbon nanotubes, nano titanium dioxide, and nano calcium phosphate; 4) Production scale nano silver oxide, copper oxide, cobalt oxide, nickel oxide, iron oxide and manganese oxide;and 5) Production scale carbon nanotube spun yarns and sheets. Additional efforts are being made by the industrial hygienist for this project to contact a nanomaterial companies and seek their collaboration regarding field studies.